


Sing Your Heart Out

by InDoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDoodle/pseuds/InDoodle
Summary: "Looks like Tsukki has a boyfriend~" Kuroo taunted with a grin plastered on his face."I do NOT,"Tsukishima snapped with annoyance, "and shut up."





	Sing Your Heart Out

 

When Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked into the gym, they heard very loud and obnoxious yelling from inside. The gym was occupied with the Karasuno volleyball team.

“Geez,” Tsukishima muttered with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets, “What a bunch of idiots.”

This was followed by a short laugh from Yamaguchi and a glare from Daichi.

“What’s going on anyway?” Yamaguchi asked Sugawara, who seemed very excited about something and could not stop jumping up and down.

“Well-“ Sugawara started when he finally stopped jumping.

“There’s a talent show in Tokyo and _we’re_ invited!” Hinata yelled, popping up behind Yamaguchi.

“Hinata! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Yamaguchi said as he flinched from surprise.

“A talent show?” Tsukishima smirked once again, but with sarcasm and bluntness in his voice, “What would we do? Play volleyball?”

“I think that we could act with a partner or by ourselves,” Asahi spoke up suddenly. Unfortunately, he was attacked by Nishinoya, who thought that his idea was pretty cool. Everyone else was thinking of who to act with, or to do their act by themselves.

“Hey Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered, loud enough so that he could be heard, "Wanna do an act together?"

"Like I said, what would we do?" Tsukishima replied.

"We could sing," Yamaguchi answered after thinking about it long and hard.

"Sing what?" Tsukishima asked, finally seeming interested for once. Yamaguchi hadn't thought of what to sing, but he still stuck to the idea of singing with Tsukishima.

"We can sing _House of Memories_ , Tsukki," Yamaguchi said quickly, thinking that the song would be the best choice for him and Tsukishima, "Only if you want to."

"Sure," Tsukishima said, "We can do that."

Yamaguchi swore he could see the ends of Tsukishima's lips form a small smile.

 

After the talent show commotion was finally over, the team went back their usual routine, practicing serves, practicing receives and such. When they were done, the coach told them to pack the things they would need to stay in Tokyo for a couple weeks. Everyone later got onto the bus, and Yamaguchi sat next to Tsukishima. He leaned on Tsukishima ever so slightly and reached up to take one of his earbuds to put into his own. Tsukishima seemed to be okay with this situation, or he was just asleep.

 

The ride to Tokyo was very long, and it took about four to seven hours in order to arrive. When they eventually arrived, the team was greeted by Kuroo and his fellow teammates from Nekoma.

"Hey Tsukki!" Kuroo called paying no attention to how loud he was.

"NOPE NOT TODAY, GET AWAY FROM ME," Tsukishima shouted, walking faster away from Kuroo and gesturing Yamaguchi to do so too. Sadly, the two were blocked by Daichi and Sugawara. So, against their own will, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked back to greet Nekoma more properly.

"Looks like Tsukki has a boyfriend~" Kuroo taunted with a grin plastered on his face.

"I do NOT,"Tsukishima snapped with annoyance, "and _shut up_."

 

After everyone greeted each other properly, Daichi assigned everyone a room to stay in according to if they were doing their act solo or not and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima settled into their own room.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, breaking the silence, "Do you know how to sing?"

"Of course I do, I just don't like the attention I get from doing it," Tsukishima replied, "Why, do you want me to sing for you?"

Yamaguchi hoped that Tsukishima couldn't see the light red that was emerging onto his cheeks.

"S-sure!" Yamaguchi studdered. He did really want to hear him sing.

When Tsukishima sang, it was like time stopped, like someone paused the universe just to hear his beautiful voice. Yamaguchi was awed with his face red from top to bottom. Tsukishima finished singing and looked at Yamaguchi's face. "Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima said, with a very slight tone of worry in his voice, "Are you okay?"

That's when Yamaguchi was snapped back into reality.

"I-I'm fine!"Yamaguchi stammered, "I was just so amazed....."

This brought a slight tinge of pink to Tsukishima's face.

"You should sing too Yamaguchi," Tsukishima muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh no," Yamaguchi complained, "My singing isn't as good as yours, and plus, it's off key."

Tsukishima didn't want to forceYamaguchi to sing, so he changed thesubject and the two talked until dinner.

 

At dinner, Hinata was stuffing his mouth with rice at full speed.

"How come you eat so much, but you never grow any taller?" Tsukishima remarked. This was followed by yet another glare from Daichi. Tsukishima found himself glancing at Yamaguchi every so often, looking at his freckled face and his hair that was green like leaves. Tsukishima mostly looked at Yamaguchi's hazel colored eyes, eyes that looked like they had stars in them, eyes that looked like they had a cloudless night time sky in them. Eventually though, Tsukishima stopped looking at Yamaguchi only because Kuroo, at the other end of the table, had noticed his awkward staring.

 

When everyone was finished eating, Daichi and Kuroo watched each of the acts that were going to be played on stage. They gave tips and compliments on everyone’s act. When they came to Tsukishima and Yamahuchi's act, they were speechless, just like how Yamaguchi acted when he first heard Tsukishima sing. They gave tips and compliments like they did for everyone else, and Kuroo and Daichi told the two how amazed they were.

"Now I understand why you wanted to sing with green hair boy," Kuroo sighed, standing up to leave.

"Why do you think, Kuroo?" Tsukishima hissed, full of annoyance.

"Oh nothing, you probably wouldn't want me saying it," Kuroo sneered, and with a grin and eyebrows raised, he and Daichi walked out of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's room. Kuroo leaned over towards Daichi's ear and whispered, "They tot-tally like each other!"

 

Day after day passed, and Yamaguchi had become attracted to Tsukishima in a way. Yamaguchi thought that Tsukishima had perfect, smooth, blonde hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and he just was perfect. His talents amazed Yamaguchi too, his talent for blocking, singing, trash-talking people, etc. And now, he was going to sing on stage in front of people with Tsukishima. What a nerve-wracking situation Yamaguchi has put himself into. Well, he had to deal with it because the talent show was in a couple days.

"Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima shouted, "Wake up."

Yamaguchi sat up straight, as if he had a nightmare.

"Oh, it's just you," Yamaguchi said, wrapping arms around legs, "Good morning, Tsukki."

"You're late for breakfast, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima replied, "And good morning to you too."

Yamaguchi stood and waited for Tsukishima to stand up too, and both of them walked to where the Karasuno volleyball team was.

 

"Alright everyone," Kuroo and Daichi announced simultaneously, “Today is the day of the talent show."

Everyone couldn't stop moving because they were so excited.

"We know that you all have been practicing very hard, and are extremely good at what you have been practicing," Kuroo declared, waving his arms around like a maniac.

"And now is your chance to show everyone what you excel at," Daichi finished, almost slapping Kuroo's arm next to him.

"We're giving you a couple minutes to warm up before you go on stage to perform,” Kuroo said, shooting Daichi a look for almost slapping his arm.

"And I'll call each of you up to the stage at different times," Daichi finished once again.

And so, the two volleyball teams practiced their act for another thirty minutes or so, and began to act for the crowd. Fortunately, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had the most time to practice because they went last. As usual, the two practiced and fixed some last minute mistakes. What they couldn't fix was Yamaguchi's butterflies in his stomach. Yamaguchi felt like if he messed up, he would die, and if he went on stage, he would _also_ die. And then, he felt Tsukishima's warm hands surround him, making Yamaguchi feel a slight warmth inside of him and blush form on his cheeks.

"You can let go now, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, smiling the slightest. "'Kay."

The two began to walk over to the back of the stage and asked Daichi if they should go on stage yet.

"Sure, in a couple minutes, Kenma's almost done," Daichi answered.

Kenma was playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate against Kuroo and beating him. By a lot. Once Kuroo and Kenma were done, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked over to the door that led to behind the stage curtains.

"Tsukki."

"Yah?"

"You ready?"

"Uh huh."

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima held hands and walked onto the stage.

 


End file.
